walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:No Going Back
Lee's skeleton? Is that Lee's skeleton? The shirt seems the same, but i don't remember Lee having a gold tooth. 14:49, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, I doubt we'd actually -see- Lee for fairly obvious reasons though TTG may be trying to intentionally use the body covered in snow as a method of representing him. Zombiedude101 (talk) 00:16, December 19, 2013 (UTC) http://cloud-3.steampowered.com/ugc/492314754136800972/7F3166513A9EC8DCF869AD8D9941E934C47D4889/ Just so we're clear it appears as if the walker is just a generic model, but meh, it still might have some symbolic representation. Zombiedude101 (talk) 00:56, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Aye, may be it's something symbolic. Leave Lee's memories behind to start something new. This could be linked to the fact that Clem keeps thinking (and speaking) about Lee. 14:49, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Succeeded by TBA? I think it should be changed since we don't know if there's going to be a season 3 or not. thats why its to be announced, dumbass 16:22, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Title? The current title for episode 10 is called "No Going Back" but the title on the playstation achievement board is called "Better To Sleep". I don't know which title is confirmed but should it be switched? (Dutchess12207 (talk) 21:54, July 24, 2014 (UTC)) Terminus Maybe everyone at terminus will appear 21:28, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Month confirmed? So, I checked reddit earlier and saw that on /r/telltale, that "No Going Back" is listed as being due for August. This is the most fucked up episode yet Trailer? What the hell troll tale that was the worst trailer ever! I Like To Play The Walking Dead (talk) 18:49, August 21, 2014 (UTC) End game statistics skewed? I don't think "Alone with AJ and Kenny" took up 50+% of the player's choices, I think the game forgot to include "In Wellington" as one of the circumstances and meshed it together with "Alone with AJ and Kenny". The percentage would've been more evened out that way, with about 25% every circumstance. 04:09, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Reception & Deleted Scenes Gavin Hammon confirmed that the audio file does not necessarily mean a cut scene: since you don't work for telltale anymore maybe you can answer this question. was luke originally meant to live? people have found sound files of him getting out of the water. luke fans are pissed and we deserve an explanation at least. thank you in advance. People found sound files of Luke shivering. We all have shivering barks in the game because we're in the snow in 205. If you did a cursory datamine of Kenny's audio you could probably find me shivering... (ZOMG KENNY WAS SUPPOSED TO DROWN!! SCREW HIM!!!) Luke had his kinda dumb death in very the first draft I ever read, which was long prior to recording. So, no fangirl that needed to be quashed for trying to garner attention. No nepotistic Gavinism... While I can empathize, I can't support the collective straw grasping happening in those threads because, likethe Lilly and Christa rumors that were FACT, it's just fan fiction. Since I've been criticized for "evading" this question, I hope I'm being clearer now :D _____ Plus, the reception section was written pretty bad. It had no resources to back it up and sounded like a personal opinion, so I deleted it. Aldimon92 (talk) 13:23, September 5, 2014 (UTC)